


i'll never let you go

by gemmaannestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmaannestyles/pseuds/gemmaannestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since one direction had ended and Harry and Louis make the most of what they've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> listening to wouldn't it be nice by the beach boys is a good idea while reading this mini ic

It’s a windy summer day in their small town located near Los Angeles. Harry decided that this would be the best place for him and Louis to retire to. Yes, there were paparazzi occasionally but with both of them nearing 85 they had become old news. fans came up some days to get a picture or to ask them how they were. They could appreciate the attention from people now that they weren’t under the harsh spotlight and mobs.

"Hey Lou do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The spotlight, the concerts, you know the glory days?"

"Well of course I miss it, it was such a big part of our lives," Louis pauses his face forming a smile that reaches his eyes. "it brought me to you."

Harry looks over at Louis, time has aged each of them, Louis looking more refined, but Harry he still looks 18 and full of youth. Harry reaches from his chair, taking Louis’ hand within his own. His eyes are watering.

"Yeah, yeah it did."

They don’t speak for a while after that just taking in the day, each other. It’s been a while since they’ve looked back from the days of stolen kisses and first times.

"One of these days, it’s going to be just one of us here sitting. We’ve been lucky for this long, it’s only time before it runs out."

"Lou don’t say that look at us, we’re happy, we’ve got nothing to worry about, stop thinking like that."

"But the doctor said."

"Doctors have been wrong before."

Louis doesn’t mention it again, but the truth still lingers in the air. Alzheimer’s is a terrible curse that ran in Louis’ family, they just got the news last week. Harry hasn’t taken it well, but Louis is still a firm believer in fate and it’s path it has for them. After the appointment Harry has been very nostalgic, he’s had them watch various tour videos and those embarrassing video diaries, in the hopes of etching the memory in their head as much as he could. 

Harry sneaks glances at Louis nervously, making sure he’s still there, still beside him.

——————————————————————————————————-

It isn’t long before the disease takes it’s toll on both of them, becoming wearier as weeks drag on. Harry leaves little post it notes all over the house. Next to a picture of him and Harry is a note saying “those are our kids :)" and just under that one is a cheeky "yes, really" sometimes the sticky notes are there just to remind Louis that Harry loves him, something that Louis can never forget. 

Harry is in the breakfast preparing Louis’ favorite, eggs on toast when Louis comes in slightly stumbling. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and whispers. “One day, you and I, we’re going to get married.” It takes all Harry has to keep it together, mumbling a watery “yeah”

This is alright everything is alright, that’s what Harry tells himself when things get rough. Harry places breakfast in front of him and sits down beside him. They eat in silence, Louis can tell something isn’t wrong but he can’t put his finger on it and when he asks Harry says everything’s fine and that he loves him.

Harry and Louis, before his condition turned for the worse had agreed on not telling his family, just keeping it between them, enjoying this last bit together. Harry cleans as Louis goes and watches a football match, he’ll join him in little bit he just needs time to get himself together. He’s tried to play some music, show him a couple tour concerts before but it never sparked anything. The most he got was “I really like the one that goes ‘my hand your hand tied up like two ships’ it makes me think of us in the beginning, always being each other’s strength when it got rough” Harry had excuse himself with a “I’m going to lie down for a bit excuse,” Louis would never remember that he wrote it. 

He joins Louis on the couch, wrapping his arms around his small frame, they switch stations after the game ends. The Rovers win, thankfully. Opening credits of The Titanic begin to play, both of them fall into a comfortable silence.

"I love you Harry, I always will, you’re my Rose and I’m you’re Jack."

"Always." Harry whispers back, and Louis knows the sentiment is returned.

Harry isn’t quite sure but when they dozed off but when he wakes up, Louis doesn’t. 

"Lou please, c’mon don’t do this to me, wake up." He’s sobbing now, quickly grabbing his phone and dialing 911. "Please help me my husband’s stopped breathing." He doesn’t bother staying on the line.

Harry’s engulfed Louis in his arms shaking as he mutters “I love you please wake up,” over and over.

Harry can’t live without Louis, and sometimes heartbreak is too strong.

"I’ll never let go. I promise"


End file.
